gamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Maker Versions
There have been many versions of Game Maker since its launch in 1999. Here are them listed. v1.1 (November 1999) *First public release of Game Maker *Introduction of GML v1.2 (December 1999) *Clipboard allowed copying and pasting of actions *Many preset variables added to GML *Scrolling backgrounds made possible *Sounds are pausable *Default game speed was 20 v1.2a (December 1999) *Small improvements v1.3 (December 1999) *Large images are now possible v1.4 (February 2000) *Executables can now be made out of the editable files *Keyboard pressing is detectable in GML *Strings can be used in coding *Bug fixes v2.0 (September 2000) *First use of DirectX for sound *Part room visibility is easy to create *Highscores improved *Introduction of depth *Other small changes v3.0 (Early 2001) *First use of DirectX for drawing *Introduction of optional fullscreen mode *Introduction of compatibility with function keys to eg. show game help. *mp3 support *Splash screen support *Introduction of precise collision checking *Multiple alarms added *Arrays can now be 1D v3.1 (Early 2001) *Graphics engine redone using DirectX *Introduction of saving and loading *Simultaneous key presses are all recognised *GML is colour coded when written *Added GML commands *Other bug fixes v3.2 (Early 2001) *Extra options for backgrounds *Introduction of object parents *Introduction of object IDs *Bug fixes v3.2b (Early 2001) *Major bug fixes v3.3 (April 2001) *DirectX is now mandatory *Less resource consumption *Improved debugging v4.0 (July 2001) *Complete rewrite of Game Maker *Completely changed interface *Not backward compatible *Logo changed from blue to red (this is still standard) *Hundreds of other improvements and additions v4.1 (December 2001) *Multiplayer support added v4.2 (April 2002) *Much improved system stability v4.3 (November 2002) *Introduction of merging games *Improved message box design *Improved functionality of code boxes *Many other small additions and improvements v5.0 (April 2003) *Entire program gets an overhauled interface to much improve its look *Introduction of data file resources *Introduction of timelines *GML interpreter rewritten *Will not work in Windows 95 *Many other improvements and additions v5.1 (September 2003) *Introduction of particle system *Ability to change resources quickly *Cannot read GM files made in 4.3 (a converter found on the website could change this) *In XP, GM would use the XP's skin. *Many other improvements and additions v5.2 (December 2003) *Improved room design form *Addition actions for things such as particle systems *Introduction of layered tiles *Many other improvements and additions v5.3 (April 2004) *Improved path editor (games made in 5.2 will no longer have working paths in 5.3) *Motion planning functionality *Extra collision items added, eg. collision_line *Constants can now be defined *Many other improvements and additions v5.3a *Major bug fix of v5.3, where after a few hours of running, a GM game would crash v6.0 (October 2004) *Graphics engine rewrite, using Direct3D (improved graphics capability) *Alpha transparency faster and easier *Colour blending and rotating of sprites *Texture-mapped polygons possible *Ability to create games in full 3D *Registration system rewrite due to hacking *New editable file extension - .gm6, from the old .gmd *Many other improvements and additions v6.1 (May 2005) *Improved image editor *Much improved particle system *Simple explosion effects engine *Many other improvements and additions v6.1a (July 2006) *Improves a couple of aspects to make it easier for newcomers to learn how to use Game Maker. v7.0 (February 2007) *First release on YoYo Games *Extension system added *Softwrap registration system added *Approximately 1MB is added to each executable *Vista-supported *Version names have been changed from Unregistered and Registered to Lite and Pro respectively. v8.0 (December 2009) *New green icon instead of the old blue or red one *Muche improved imageeditor with full aphachannel support *Toturials inbuilt *Compatible with GM5 and forward v8.1 (April 15 2011) *No more Softwrap! *Changed room editor RIGHT mouse click priorities. Menu for normal, CTRL+RMB for delete *You can now RIGHT CLICK an object and EDIT it from within the Room Editor *You can now use the mouse wheel to ZOOM in/out in the Room editor. *Middle mouse button PANS around the room *A customisable background grid has been applied to the room editor. *The Image Editor has been updated to use the mouse wheel and middle button for better zooming and panning. *You can now PAN around inside the PATH editor using the middle mouse button. *You can now change the default background colour for rooms (when no ROOM background has been set) *You can now disable background room filling, so you can see the background GRID when no ROOM colour has been set *A new and improved NEWs system, bringing together news and tech tips from across the community. *New, more secure .EXE encryption. *New GML commands such as draw_self() and d3d_light_define_ambient. *Some custom YoYo extensions brought into the fold, such as os_type and os_device to aid multiplatform coding. *Better 2D and 3D support with a 24bit ZBuffer and faster rendering. Improved code editor features include; *Faster rendering *Block TAB'ing *Better accented character support *Easier to use Code Completion support *Customisable background colours. Category:Versions